


A Deadly Nightmare

by benjaminrussell



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel (Comics), X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, Deadpool 2 Spoilers, M/M, Nightmare, comics!shatterstar reacts to the events of Deadpool 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Shatterstar wakes from a nightmare in the middle of the night, but luckily his boyfriend is there to comfort him.





	A Deadly Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to watching Deadpool 2, so don’t read if you don’t want spoilers for that.

Shatterstar woke in the middle of the night, breathing heavily and feeling decidedly confused. Neither he nor Julio were strangers to nightmares as both of them had plenty of past trauma (Mojoworld, The Right, power loss etc), but the nightmares usually had at least some basis in reality. He was pretty certain however that he’d never been in a similar situation to the one in that night’s nightmare, and while time travel was a factor in his life, it still didn’t explain the dream.

“Another nightmare?” Julio asked, voice both thick with sleep and betraying the fact that he’d also just been woken up, presumably by ‘Star jolting upright as he emerged from his nightmare. ‘Star nodded, and then remembering that Julio probably couldn’t see the movement, replied in a quiet tone, “Yes. But a new one this time, that I do not understand the cause of.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Julio mumbled, rubbing his eyes and pulling himself up into a seated position next to ‘Star. ‘Star felt guilty about waking him up but they’d had that argument many times by that point, so he didn’t mention it and instead said, “I do not think it will make any more sense to you but I will tell you what happened.” He leant against Julio, seeking the familiar comfort of his touch, and began to lay out what had happened in the nightmare, “I signed up to a version of X-Force that Deadpool assembled.”

“That was your first mistake,” Julio interrupted with a small grin, snaking his arm around ‘Star’s shoulder. ‘Star smiled a little and then continued, “Domino was there as well as some other people I do not know, and our goal was to stop Cable killing a child going by the name of Firefist.” Julio’s expression tightened at the mention of Cable, but he didn’t say anything about him.

“Rusty? You had a nightmare about Rusty?”

“He was called Russell Collins, although he did not look anything like your friend Rusty. I introduced myself as that however, despite the fact that I have never gone by that name.”

“Weird,” Julio commented, before asking, “So what happened on the mission?”

“I died.” ‘Star pressed closer to Julio reflexively, reassuring himself that he wasn’t actually dead; that he was still alive and well and with his boyfriend.

“We jumped from a plane to reach the prison convoy transporting the child before Cable did, but it was so windy that we were all blown off course. I landed on top of a helicopter preparing for takeoff. It was unpleasant,” He finished, shuddering at the memory. Julio winced and then squeezed with the arm around ‘Star’s shoulders, murmuring, “I imagine that’s an understatement. But it’s okay. You’re okay. You’re here safe with me, and Deadpool’s nowhere in sight.” He paused, before adding in a vaguely threatening tone, “And if that fucker appears just to spite me, I’ll blast him out of the window.”

“That would be an amusing sight,” ‘Star said, attempting to replace the lingering memories of being torn to shreds with the image of Julio knocking Deadpool out of the window.

“Yeah,” Julio agreed. He pushed himself away from the headboard and swung his knee over ‘Star’s lap, settling one hand on his shoulder while the other cupped his cheek.

“I can think of something that’ll take your mind off the nightmare,” Julio said, the corners of his mouth curling up in a smirk that did interesting things to ‘Star’s insides. As ‘Star tilted his face up towards his boyfriend’s, Julio closed the gap between them and kissed him hungrily.

Needless to say, the nightmare was soon all but forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed the film and liked Lewis Tan as Shatterstar, but obviously I’m not happy about what happened to him...


End file.
